Feuer und Eis Licht und Schatten
by Noel McKey
Summary: Walpurgisnachtchallenge: Hermione und Severus auf dem Brocken. Was geschieht in der lauen Nacht? Gibt es Hoffnung? HGSSDMOC


Disclaimer: Alles gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR.

* * *

Diese Story ist mein Beitrag zur Walpurgisnachtchallenge auf Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Es haben leider nur vier Personen abgestimmt, schlecht bei nur drei Beiträgen. Ich gratuliere aber gerne Momo zu ihrem Sieg.

* * *

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Berendis °Fühl dich geknuddelt°

* * *

****

Schatten und Licht & Feuer und Eis

Albus Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände, um Ruhe in die Halle zu bekommen.  
"Meine Damen, bitte!" Es waren nur etwa zwanzig Mädchen hier, aber sie schnatterten wie eine ganze Horde Pergelkobolde. Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein, die Mädchen der siebten Stufe sahen den Direktor aufmerksam an.  
"Meine lieben Abschlussschülerinnen... und Ausnahme." Albus sah Ginny Weasley schmunzelnd an. Sie war als einzige Sechstklässerin hier. Hermione und einige andere Gryffindors hatten so lange gebettelt, bis sie auf den kleinen Ausflug mitgehen durfte.. "Ich werde Sie nicht lange aufhalten, meine Damen. Doch ich habe eine Bitte!", begann Albus noch einmal. "Sie sind nach langer Zeit, der erste Jahrgang von Hogwarts, der die Erlaubnis bekommen hat, an den Walpurgisfeiern teilzunehmen. Ich bitte Sie, machen Sie Hogwarts keine Schande, so wie die letzte Delegation von Schülerinnen." Ein Murmeln brandete auf. "Ich werde Ihnen nichts verbieten. Haben Sie Spaß auf dem Blocksberg und feiern Sie mit den Hexen aus aller Welt. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Freude an dieser Nacht!", rief Albus und Applaus erklang.

"Was ist wohl beim letzten Mal passiert?", fragte Ginny flüsternd.  
"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wurde ein Mädchen, eine Hufflepuff angegriffen, von Slytherins. Man hat sie nie wieder gesehen, weder tot, noch lebendig.", flüsterte Hermione zurück.

"Meine Damen, haben Sie Ihre Besen?", fragte Albus laut. Die Mädchen hoben ihre Besen an. "Dann, Ihre Hände an die Fahne! Bei drei geht es los! Eins... zwei... drei!" Und schon war es still in der Halle. Zwanzig Mädchen waren plötzlich verschwunden. Per Portschlüssel nach Deutschland auf den Brocken geschickt. Auch als Blocksberg bekannt.  
"Keine Sorge, Albus! Diese Mädchen sind nicht wie die letzten!" Minerva legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Wie lange ist das jetzt her?", fragte Albus leise.  
"Zwanzig Jahre, Albus! Zwanzig Jahre!", flüsterte Minerva und folgte Albus aus der großen Halle.

Lachend und stolpernd erschienen die Mädchen auf einer großen Wiese am Fuße des Brockens. Sie wurden bereits erwartet.

"Aha..., die Mädchen aus Hogwarts!" Eine alte zahnlose Hexe begrüßte sie. "Gebt mir die Fahne!", bat sie. Dann zählte die Hexe die Mädchen durch. "Besteigt eure Besen! Und nun los! Die Feier findet auf dem Berg statt. Ihr könnt das Feuer gar nicht übersehen.", rief sie und die Mädchen flogen davon.

Die alte Hexe hatte Recht, das Feuer auf dem Berg war nicht zu verfehlen. Und erst recht nicht die Menge Hexen darum herum. Hermione machte den Anfang, sie landete als Erste, nur gefolgt von Ginny.

"Mione!" Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Mione, toll dass du kommen konntest. Sind das deine Mitschülerinnen, da oben?", fragte das Mädchen. Sie hatte schneeweißes Haar. Ginny starrte sie an, sie sah höchstens aus, wie siebzehn oder achtzehn, aber das weiße Haar irritierte sehr.  
"Hallo Jaqueline! Ich freue mich auch. Wie lange ist es her?"  
"Seit Frankreich? Zwei Jahre, aber dein letzter Brief kam letzten Monat. Du wolltest deinen Direktor überreden, euch herkommen zu lassen.", rief das fremde Mädchen. Hermione lachte.  
"Das ist Ginny, sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin.", stellte sie Ginny vor. Jaqueline reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Hallo Ginny, bist du wirklich schon in der siebten Stufe? Du siehst so jung aus.", murmelte sie lächelnd. Ginny grinste.  
"Und du siehst noch nicht alt genug aus, für weiße Haare!" Jaqueline lachte laut auf.  
"Schlagfertig bist du ja. Du hast bestimmt ältere Geschwister. Nein, ich bin achtzehn. Mir fehlen ein paar Pigmente, deshalb, das Weiß.", erklärte sie. "Kommt mit, wir sehen beim Tanz zu." Sie zog Hermione in Richtung Feuer, aber zuerst sah sie gen Himmel. "Hey, wollt ihr etwa ewig da oben bleiben? Kommt endlich runter!", rief Jaqueline den Mädchen zu. Und die ersten sanken hinab, doch nur Gryffindors, die anderen brauchten wohl noch etwas Zeit.

Hermione und Ginny sahen erst einen Moment den anderen Hexen zu, dann fingen auch sie zu tanzen an. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Inneren etwas tat, sie lachte fröhlich und tanzte ausgelassen. Ginny sah sie etwas verwirrt an. Jaqueline bemerkte diesen Blick.  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie.  
"So kenne ich Hermione gar nicht!", flüsterte Ginny.  
"Das ist das Walpurgisfeuer. Es bringt zum Vorschein, was tief in dir steckt. Und Hermione ist halt so...", erklärte Jaqueline. Ginny lachte und wirbelte mit Hermione herum.

Die Rothaarige kam herüber, mit glänzenden Augen und einem roten Gesicht.  
"Habt ihr die Slytherins gesehen?", fragte sie lachend.  
"Stocksteif und ängstlich?" Hermione grinste. "Ungewöhnlich!"  
"Wieso? Wie sind sie denn sonst?", fragte Jaqueline neugierig. Hermione überlegte nur kurz.  
"Ähmm... Große Klappe und super nervig, äußerst herausfordernd.", erklärte sie. Jessica lachte.  
"Dann spielen sie nur...", erklärte sie und sah Ginny an. Sie verstand.  
"Das Feuer, oder?" Jaqueline nickte.  
"Gut aufgepasst." Sie saßen nicht weit von einem Grillofen, eine junge Hexe versuchte vergeblich ihn in Gang zu bekommen. Doch ihre kleinen Flämmchen gingen immer wieder aus. Sie sah genervt zum großen Feuer und entdeckte die Mädchen.  
_"Hey Jaqueline, könntest du mir etwas Feuer holen?"_, fragte sie in der Landessprache. Plötzlich sprang Ginny überrascht zurück. Hermione saß neben ihr, in ihrer Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Ball züngelnder Flammen.  
"Wie?", fragte Ginny perplex. Aber Hermione war schon aufgesprungen und brachte das Feuer zum Grill.  
_"Danke!"_, murmelte die Hexe. Es schien sie nicht zu verwundern, dass Hermione Feuer beschwören konnte und das ohne Zauberstab.  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.  
"Das kann ich schon eine ganze Weile.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Ginny sah sie fragend an.  
"Mione hatte Angst, stimmt's? Dass sie noch mehr als Streberin abgestempelt wird.", schlussfolgerte Jaqueline aus Hermiones Blick.  
"Aber... aber, wir sind doch Freunde,... ich würde nie so denken!", rief Ginny aus. Jaqueline nickte zustimmend. Hermione holte tief Luft und straffte sich, dann lächelte sie.  
"Lasst uns tanzen!"

"Potter? Weasley? Wo wollt ihr hin?"  
"Was geht dich das an, Malfoy?", fragte Ron gereizt.  
"Ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich darf fragen!", rief Draco.  
"Malfoy, du nervst. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass die Mädchen ohne uns fort sind. Jetzt kommst auch noch du!", brüllte Harry ihn an. Draco sah ihn gespielt mitleidig an.  
"Och, Potter macht sich Sorgen um seine kleine Freundin!", säuselte er.  
"Ja, wenn du es genau wissen willst!", rief Harry.  
"Das letzte Mal, als Hogwartsschülerinnen am Walpurgistanz teilgenommen haben, ist eine Hufflepuff spurlos verschwunden.", murmelte Ron. Draco sah ihn nun abschätzend an.  
"Und nun? Wollt ihr etwa nach Deutschland fliegen?", fragte er.  
"Du hast es erfasst.", murmelte Harry. Draco hielt inne.  
"Das dauert Stunden!", stellte er trocken fest.  
"Nur mit dem Besen, stimmt. Wir benutzen aber den Expresskamin von London nach Paris, das spart schon viel Zeit."  
"Accio Feuerblitz!" Harry sah Draco verblüfft an.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte er, als Dracos Besen angerauscht kam.  
"Ich begleite euch.", meinte er.  
"Das kannst du nicht, du bist Schulsprecher!", murmelte Ron. Draco hob die Augenbrauen, er grinste.  
'Warum tue ich es, eigentlich? Ich werde aus der Schule fliegen, aber ich habe das Gefühl es tun zu müssen!', überlegte Draco. Schon Sekunden später waren die Jungs auf dem Weg nach London.

Sie tanzten ausgelassen um das Feuer, als es plötzlich hell aufleuchtete. Eine komische Figur trat daraus hervor.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Hermione irritiert.  
"Das? Mephisto, er taucht jedes Jahr auf, leiert einen Spruch runter und stört einfach. Wegen ihm, dürfen keine Männer hier sein.", erklärte Jaqueline flüsternd. Und es stimmte, die Figur, Mephisto begann zu sprechen.  
"Das drängelt und stößt, das rutscht und klappert! Das zischt und quirlt, das zieht und plappert! Das leuchtet, sprüht und stinkt und brennt! Ein wahres Hexenelement!"

Hermione seufzte.  
"Das ist ja uralt. Das habe ich schon mal in einem Muggelbuch gelesen. Du solltest dir mal etwas neues einfallen lassen, Mephisto!" Plötzlich herrschte Stille, sämtliche Hexen sahen Hermione an. Sie hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. "Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?", fragte sie.  
"Oh ja!", meinte Jaqueline mit einem eigenartigen Unterton in der Stimme. Ginny nickte stattdessen heftig mit dem Kopf. Doch ihr Blick hing an Mephisto, der sich wohl mächtig über Hermiones Worte ärgerte.  
"Alt? Was neues einfallen lassen?" Er plusterte sich mächtig auf und das war wörtlich gemeint. Mephisto wurde runder und runder, bis er mit einem leisen Geräusch verpuffte. Ein Kreischen erklang und weitere Hexen stimmten darin ein.  
"Bei Merlin! Bin ich daran schuld?", fragte Hermione ängstlich.  
"Das kannst du wohl laut sagen!", murmelte Jaqueline. Sie grinste. "Sie sind dir dankbar, Mione! Hörst du?" Hermione lauschte. Die Hexen kreischten nicht nur, sie riefen etwas, verschiedene Sprachen trafen aufeinander.  
"Was sagen sie?", fragte Ginny.

„Hermione hat eine Prophezeiung erfüllt!", begann Jaqueline.  
"Prophezeiung?" Hermione sah auf.  
"Ja, wie war das? Es wird ein Mädchen kommen, in dem das Feuer brennt. Ihr Mut wird Mephisto vertreiben und das neue Zeitalter für Hexen und Zauberer wird eingeläutet.", zitierte Jaqueline. "Die Hexen feiern dich, Mione. Du brauchst keine Angst haben!" Die Hexen tanzten um sie herum. Sie hoben Hermione auf die Hände, sie lachte.

Die Jungen traten in Paris aus dem Expresskamin, sie sahen sich um.  
"Wie geht es weiter?", fragte Ron leise.  
"Meine Damen? Zum Blocksberg? Der Kamin in Raum zwei!" Draco grinste fies, auch Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
"Raum zwei, los!", flüsterte er. Vorsichtig schlichen die Jungen zu dem besagten Raum, sie warteten ab, bis es hinter der Tür still wurde. Dann erst gingen sie hinein. Über dem Kamin stand auf einer Tafel „Blocksberg" geschrieben. Ron holte tief Luft.  
"Ich gehe zuerst!" Er stieg in den Kamin, drückte den Besen an sich und verschwand im Kreise wirbelnd. Harry sah Draco an.  
"Du oder ich?", fragte er. Draco stieg als nächster in den Kamin, er wartete mit Ron, dass Harry ihnen folgte. Dann stahlen sie sich aus dem Gasthaus, auf dem Parkplatz bestiegen sie ihre Besen und flogen hinauf zum Berggipfel. Sie suchten vom Himmel aus nach ihren Freunden.

„Männer!" Eine der Hexen hatte die Besen am Himmel entdeckt, sie zeigte hinauf. Hermione und Ginny sahen nach oben.  
"Harry?", murmelte Ginny entgeistert.  
"Malfoy?" Hermione rieb sich die Augen.  
"Sind das Freunde von euch?", fragte Jaqueline. Die Mädchen nickten.  
"Männer sind verboten!", riefen jetzt andere Hexen. Jaqueline schüttelte den Kopf, sie trat nach vorn. Sie hob die Hände.  
"Denkt an das neue Zeitalter. Lasst uns damit anfangen, dass Männer,... ähmm... männliche Wesen..." Sie grinste. "... erlaubt sind!", rief sie. Stille kehrte ein, dann jubelten die Hexen. Jaqueline nickte und grinste Hermione an. Sie wandte sich den Jungen zu.  
"Kommt runter Jungs!", rief Jaqueline. Zögernd senkten die Jungen ihre Besen, doch sie landeten nicht.  
"Wir dürften nicht hier sein!", rief Harry.  
"Doch dürft ihr. Ab heute ist es wieder erlaubt. Mephisto hatte es nach der Sache mit Faust verboten, aber nun ist Mephisto fort.", erklärte Jaqueline. "Kommt feiert mit uns!" Ginny grinste Harry an, sie ging zu ihm und zog ihn vom Besen in einen Kuss. Harry jappste überrascht auf. Ron grinste etwas schief.  
"Ich geh mal Falia suchen!", murmelte er.  
"Ich hoffe nur, sie ist keine von den Grünhemden!", flüsterte Jaqueline. Hermione lachte.  
"Falia ist in Ravenclaw, ein Blauhemd.", erklärte sie.  
"Gut, die sind wenigstens nicht so lahm, wie die Grünhemden.", rief Jaqueline. Dann sah sie Draco, wie er von seinem Besen stieg und seine grüne Weste. "Ups! ---- Er ist ein Grünhemd?" Hermione grinste breit.  
"Sorry, aber vielleicht kriegst du es hin, deine Mädchen aufzulockern!", murmelte Jaqueline und nahm Draco seinen Besen ab. Er sah sie fragend an, deshalb zeigte sie dem Jungen, was sie meinte.  
"Ohhh...!" Überrascht sah Draco die Mädchen seines Hauses am Rande des Festplatzes stehen. "Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte er. Hermione hob die Schultern. Draco ging nach drüben um mit den Mädchen zu reden.

Irgendwann gab er resigniert auf, er setzte sich auf einen großen Stein und sah den Tanzenden zu. Harry und Ron waren mit von der Partie, sie tanzten und lachten ausgelassen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
'Wir werden von der Schule fliegen!', dachte er.  
"Wieso?" Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. "Oh, entschuldige. Ich habe erst seit einem Monat Legilimentik und Okklumentik im Unterricht. Ich habe es noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle.", murmelte Jaqueline betreten.  
"Schon okay!" Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf über sich selbst. Sonst wäre er doch wegen so etwas aus der Haut gefahren.  
"Also, warum fliegt ihr?", fragte Jaqueline schmunzelnd.  
"Wir sind heimlich fort. Eigentlich sind ja Potter und Weasley schuld."  
"Warum hast du sie begleitet, wenn du sie nicht leiden kannst?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich hatte das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen. Weiß nicht wieso!", murmelte er.  
"Ich könnte ja Unterschriften sammeln, damit ihr nicht rausfliegt."  
"Wieso das denn?" Jaqueline grinste.  
"Das ist ein Mittel bei Muggeln, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollen.", erklärte sie.  
"Bist du etwa muggelgeboren?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
"Yep! Und du bist ein Reinblüter und Muggelhasser, ich weiß. Vergiss es, nur für heute Abend, okay?", bat Jaqueline. Oh ja, sie hatte viel von Malfoy gehört. Hermione hatte von ihm geschrieben. Es war, als kannte Jaqueline ihn schon lange. Doch nun überraschte er sie. Lag es am Walpurgisfeuer? Draco nickte leicht lächelnd.  
"Okay, heute sind Muggel unwichtig!", erklärte er.  
"Super, dann komm!" Sie zog ihn zum Feuer, Jaqueline tanzte mit ihm.

Es war etwa elf Uhr, die Sterne leuchteten über ihnen und Draco saß schon wieder auf seinem Stein.  
"Hey, hast du vor, länger hier rum zu sitzen?" Draco schrak zusammen, als Jaqueline ihn von der Seite ansprach.  
"Wieso?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe! Außer, du hast Schiss, mich in die Muggelwelt zu begleiten." Jaqueline sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Was willst du da?"  
"Essen holen. Der Grill ist gleich soweit. Meine Mom kümmert sich um den Rest. Mein Dad ist ein Muggel, er möchte nicht, dass sie hier raufkommt. Er ist eifersüchtig.", erklärte Jaqueline.  
"Deine Mom macht das alles alleine?", fragte Draco forschend.  
"Nein, ein paar andere Mütter helfen. Ihre Töchter sind auch hier."  
"Muggel?" Sie grinste nur. Draco sprang auf die Füße.  
"Okay, lass uns das Essen holen!" Sie bestiegen die Besen. Jaqueline flog voran, sie steuerte ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand an, sie landeten auf dem Rasen dahinter. Kaum stellte sie den Besen ab, da wurde auch schon die Terrassentür aufgerissen.  
"Jackie..." Ihre Mom blieb perplex stehen. "Ist das ein..."  
"Ein Junge, ja!", stellte Jaqueline lachend fest.  
"Die Prophezeiung?" Sie nickte.  
"Das ist Draco, er geht in Hogwarts zur Schule." Draco schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand.  
"Freut mich!"

Die Bürotür krachte gegen die Wand.  
"Albus, bist du da?" Der bärtige schaute um die Ecke.  
"Was gibt es, Minerva?"  
"Zwei Schüler sind verschwunden!", rief Minerva. Albus hob überrascht den Blick.  
"Wer?""  
"Potter und Weasley!"  
"Ohhh... vielleicht schleichen sie im Schloss herum?"  
"Wohl kaum...", kam es schnarrend von der offenen Bürotür. "Mr. Malfoy ist ebenfalls fort.", erklärte Severus und setzte sich einfach.  
"Bei Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley hatte ich eine Ahnung...", murmelte Albus. "...aber, wie Mr. Malfoy da rein passen soll?"  
"Eine Ahnung?" Minerva sah ihn fragend an.  
"Miss Granger, Hermione hat herausgefunden, was beim letzten Ausflug passiert ist. Wenn sie es weiß, dann..."  
"Weiß es auch Harry!", stellte Minerva fest. Albus nickte. "Du meinst, sie sind auf dem Blocksberg? Das ist doch verboten."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber du kennst diese Jungs.", flüsterte Albus.  
"Und Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Severus leicht entnervt.  
"Der passt nicht in das Schema rein.", murmelte Albus.  
"Sie meinen, er ist Potter und Weasley gefolgt?" Severus sah den Direktor verwirrt an.  
"Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Wir werden nachsehen.", erklärte Minerva.  
"Wie?", fragte Severus. Albus und Minerva fixierten ihn.  
"Sie werden nachsehen, Severus.", bestimmte Albus. Severus holte scharf Atem und starrte ihn an.  
"Aber... da sind Männer verboten. Und wieso ich?", fragte er.  
"Also, ich bin ja wohl zu alt, für solch ein Abenteuer!", murmelte Albus.  
"Ich...", Minerva sackte nach vorn, "...ich habe einen Hexenschuss!", erklärte sie. Albus grinste ihr zu.  
"Ich mache Ihnen einen Portschlüssel fertig. Na los, holen Sie Ihren Besen, Severus!" Severus ging langsam zu seinen Quartieren, total verwirrt holte er seinen Besen aus dem Schrank. Dann stieg er die Treppen wieder hinauf. Albus erwartete ihn schon in der Eingangshalle.  
"Viel Glück, Severus. Halten Sie sich bedeckt, ich weiß nicht, wie so viele Hexen reagieren, wenn man Sie entdecken sollte.", erklärte er und reichte Severus eine alte Tasse, der Portschlüssel. "Bei drei. Eins... zwei...dr..."

Severus spürte das Reißen in seiner Mitte und gleich darauf den Aufprall. Er wollte sich eilig verbergen, doch er war schon entdeckt.  
"Ein Mann!", säuselte eine alte Hexe hinter ihm. Severus seufzte resigniert.

"Ähmm... hallo?" Jaquelines Dad sah Draco verwirrt an.  
"Mund zu, Dad! Die Prophezeiung wurde erfüllt, Hermione hat ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet. Jungs sind nun erlaubt.", erklärte Jaqueline. Ihr Dad nickte leicht, doch noch immer blickte er Draco verständnislos an.  
"Mom, wie weit seid ihr?" Jaqueline trat in die Küche, wo etwa zehn Frauen beschäftigt werkelten.  
"Hey!", wurde sie vielstimmig begrüßt.  
"Die erste Ladung ist fertig. Den Rest bringe ich zur Lichtung!", erklärte ihre Mom. Sie drückte Jaqueline einen großen Korb in die Hand und nahm einen weiteren mit nach draußen. Sie befestigten die Körbe an den Besen.

„Draco? --- Wo ist er?" Jaqueline sah sich um.  
"Sorry, ich habe mit deinem Dad gequatscht." Draco kam aus dem Haus.  
"Schon okay. Lass uns die erste Ladung fort bringen. ---- Mom, wir sehen uns auf der Lichtung." Vorsichtig hoben sie ab, es war ein wenig wackelig, wegen der großen Körbe. Während des Fluges sah Draco sie immer wieder an, einmal schüttelte es ihn. Jaqueline grinste.  
"Jetzt weiß ich, worüber du mit Dad gesprochen hast. Stell es dir einfach nicht vor, okay? Wenn du es trotzdem tust, deine Schuld, wenn du Alpträume bekommst.", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. Draco lachte laut auf.

Jaquelines Mom brachte den Minibus zum Stehen. Als sie ausstieg entdeckte sie einen Mann. Er sah ziemlich zerknirscht aus.  
"Wirklich... ich wollte hier nicht hin. Ich will nicht stören! Ich bin gleich weg.", beteuerte er. Die alte Empfangshexe schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.  
"Hallo Lisbeth! Was ist,... hat sich die Aufhebung des Männerverbots schon herum gesprochen?", rief Jaquelines Mom laut. Sie sah indes gen Himmel, wo sich zwei Besen näherten.

Draco und Jaqueline waren auf dem Rückweg zur Lichtung, als Draco blass wurde.  
"Bei Merlin,... jetzt fliegen wir wirklich.", flüsterte er. Jaqueline sah ihn verwirrt an und dann zu Boden, auch sie entdeckte den Mann.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte sie im Landeanflug.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Severus hatte den blonden gerade entdeckt.  
"Guten Abend, Professor Snape!" Draco grüßte ihn, aber er packte auch weiterhin die Körbe.  
"Wurden sie zu Strafarbeit verdonnert? Was tun Sie überhaupt hier?", fragte Severus neugierig.  
"Wieso Strafarbeit?", fragte Jaqueline verblüfft. "Draco hilft mir. ---- Oder habe ich dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sind Potter und Weasley auch hier?" Draco nickte. "Geht es Ihnen allen gut?", fragte Severus misstrauisch. Wieder nickte Draco nur. Was war nur los mit dem Jungen? Dieses fremde Mädchen sah ihn ernst an.  
"Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, Professor. Nein, es sind sogar drei. Erstens, Sie nehmen Ihre Beine und Ihren Besen in die Hand und gehen. Zweitens, Sie glauben uns, dass es den Jungs gut geht, verbringen den Abend bei meinen Eltern und nehmen die Jungs morgen früh mit. Oder, sie kommen mit auf den Berg und sehen selber nach, aber dann müssten sie auch bleiben.", erklärte das Mädchen ihm herausfordernd.  
"Jaqueline,... du weißt nicht, wer das ist...", flüsterte Draco eindringlich. Sie sah ihn an und grinste.  
"Und ob ich weiß, wer er ist. Du nanntest ihn Professor Snape..." Draco nickte leicht. "Der einzige Professor Severus Snape, von dem ich weiß, ist Lehrer in Hogwarts. Potionmaster und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. – Dein Hauslehrer. – Professor Snape kann... nun ja... recht schnell aufbrausen... und er zieht gern Punkte ab.", ratterte Jaqueline eine Beschreibung runter. Draco sah sie mit offenem Mund an und sie lachte. "Hermione schreibt lange ausführliche Briefe. Ich glaube ich würde mich in Hogwarts nicht einmal mehr verlaufen, so gut beschreibt sie es.", erklärte sie.  
"Daher wusstest du von mir. Und du redest trotzdem noch mit mir?", fragte Draco leise.  
"Ich bilde mir gern selbst mein Urteil.", murmelte Jaqueline. "Also, Professor. Wie entscheiden Sie sich?" Severus schluckte.  
"Aber, da oben darf ich nicht hin.", murmelte er. Jaqueline verdrehte die Augen.  
"Mom? Erklärst du es ihm? Wir müssen eh noch mal runter.", rief sie und stieg auf ihren Besen. Draco folgte ihr unsicher.

"Das ist Ihre Tochter? Sie sieht zwar recht jung aus, aber das Haar?" Severus sah den beiden nach.  
"Jaqueline hat eine Pigmentstörung, nur eine leichte. Diese Krankheit hat eigentlich ein weiteres Symptom, rote Augen..." Severus schüttelte sich. Hatte er sich das doch gerade vorgestellt. "Albino wird so jemand genannt. Die Kinder haben sie früher immer damit aufgezogen, aber in VanAlp, unserer Zauberschule, ist sie beliebt deswegen.", erklärte ihre Mom. "Ich bin übrigens Angela!"  
"Severus Snape!", stellte er sich ebenfalls vor.  
"Sie dürfen auf den Berg. Eine Ihrer Schülerinnen hat Mephisto verjagt, sie hat damit eine Prophezeiung erfüllt. Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen. Jetzt sind wieder Männer bei der Feier erlaubt." Severus sah Angela überrascht an.  
"Prophezeiung? Wer?" Angela erklärte ihm die näheren Umstände genauer.  
"Ohhh..." Severus verstand. Gerade im richtigen Moment, denn wieder näherten sich zwei Besen. "Wie hat sie sich gewehrt? Gegen die Hänseleien, ihre Tochter?", fragte Severus schnell.  
"Ohhh..." Angela lachte. "Sie hat sich rote Augen gezaubert! Danach war Ruhe eingekehrt. Gut es gab ein paar Beschwerden von Eltern, deren Kinder Alpträume bekamen.", erklärte sie.  
"Aber,... wie haben Sie es erklärt?"  
"Kontaktlinsen!"

"Hey Mom. ---- Haben Sie sich entschieden, Professor?" Jaqueline landete schwungvoll neben ihnen.  
"Ich komme mit!", erklärte Severus. Draco klappte den Mund auf und zu, dann wandte er sich wieder den Körben zu.  
"Gut!" Jaqueline drehte sich zu ihrer Mom um. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh, wieder hier. Ich hole das Frühstück ab." Angela nickte.  
"Weißt du, wer bleibt?"  
"Nicht viele. Vielleicht hundert. Hogwarts, die Amerikaner, die Australier, die Iren und die Neuseeländer.", zählte Jaqueline auf. "Lisbeth weiß es bestimmt genauer. Sie hat den Portschlüsselplan, zähl einfach vier männliche Wesen dazu!", rief sie und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Draco war schon in der Luft und Severus folgte ihnen langsamer.  
'Ich hasse fliegen!', dachte er. Jaqueline kicherte leise.

Draco wandte sich um, er sah Jaqueline an und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich Potter und Weasley warnen.", murmelte er. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Draco Malfoy, du überrascht mich. Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann flieg voraus."  
"Und du?"  
"Ich bleibe in seiner Nähe! Ich glaube er fliegt nicht oft. Und ich mag ihn nachher nicht von den Bäumen kratzen müssen.", erklärte Jaqueline und wies auf Severus. Draco lachte.  
"Okay, bis gleich!", rief er und flog davon. Jaqueline hingegen verlangsamte ihr Tempo. Hier bot sich eine Gelegenheit, jetzt konnte sie herausfinden, was für ein Typ Mensch der Potionmaster war, von dem Hermione so oft schrieb.

"Wohin will er so schnell?", fragte Severus, als er herankam.  
"Draco? Er ist voraus. Er ist ein guter Flieger!", bemerkte Jaqueline leichthin.  
"Anders als ich, hmm..." Sie sah ihn an und grinste leicht.  
"Scheint, als kommen Sie nicht oft raus, aus Ihrem Kerker. Sie fliegen nicht oft, oder?", fragte sie. Severus sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Ich weiß, Sie hassen fliegen!", murmelte Jaqueline.

Sie landeten wenig später, der Korb wurde sofort entführt. Jaqueline sah sich nach Draco um. Sie entdeckte ihn sofort, er stand wirklich bei Harry und Ron. Jaqueline schlug sich an den Kopf, den wichtigsten Menschen hatte sie vergessen zu warnen. Sie entdeckte Hermione nicht weit von den Jungs.  
"Professor? Die Jungs sind dort." Jaqueline wies ihm den Weg, dann lief sie zu Hermione. "Mione!", rief sie.  
"Was ist?" Jaqueline fasste Hermione bei den Schultern.  
"Nicht erschrecken!", flüsterte sie und drehte Hermione langsam um.  
"Merlin! Was tut er hier?", flüsterte sie schockiert.  
"Ganz ruhig, Mione! Er ist wegen der Jungs hier.", erklärte Jaqueline. Sie begann zu grinsen. "Das ist deine Chance, lerne ihn kennen, wie er wirklich ist.", erklärte sie und ging zur Essensausgabe. Sie half den Hexen dort.

"Oh Mann... die machen mich fertig.", murmelte Jaqueline, als ihr Blick auf die Slytherinmädchen fiel. "Bin gleich wieder da.", erklärte sie und ging hinüber. "Hey! Ihr seid doch in Slytherin, oder?" Die Mädchen nickten. "Was ist mit euch los? Ich habe gehört, wie Slytherins sind... na ja nicht wie ihr. Ihr seid hier um zu feiern, tanzen und essen." Jaqueline sah sie nacheinander an. "Habt ihr keinen Hunger?", fragte sie. Ein leises Geräusch brachte sie zum Grinsen. "Also doch, na das wäre eine Schlagzeile. Eine Gruppe Mädchen bei Walpurgisfeier verhungert!" Eines der Mädchen kicherte. "Ein Kichern? Na wenigstens etwas.", rief Jaqueline. "Kommt, esst etwas und leiste eurem Hauslehrer Gesellschaft." Jaqueline zog eines der Mädchen mit sich, die anderen folgten ihnen langsamer. Sie gingen zu den anderen Hogwartsschülern.

"Was ist, Draco? Keinen Hunger?", fragte sie, als sie Draco wieder auf seinem Stein sah.  
"Ich bin satt, glaube ich!", murmelte er.  
"Tanzt du dann mit mir? Jetzt hätten wir Platz.", bat Jaqueline. Draco sah zu den anderen, dann nickte er. Hermione hielt sie auf.  
"Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie leise.  
"Rede mit ihm!" Jaqueline ging mit Draco zum Feuer.

"Werden Sie die Jungs rauswerfen, Sir?", begann Hermione das Gespräch.  
"Das wird Professor Dumbledore entscheiden!", murmelte Severus kurz angebunden.  
"Sie haben sich doch nur Sorgen gemacht!", murmelte Hermione. Harry und Ron sahen sie dankbar an.  
"Mione, es ist okay! Wir haben halt einen Fehler gemacht!", murmelte Harry.  
"Was mich wundert ist, warum Draco mitgekommen ist.", fragte Ron leise.  
"Es war ein Gefühl, sagte Draco! War doch so?" Jaqueline sah Draco an, er nickte leicht.

"Wieso... wieso hast du dich um uns gekümmert? Den anderen Hexen war es egal.", murmelte eine der Slytherins.  
"Habe ich doch gesagt. Keine gute Schlagzeile,... wenn ihr verhungert, oder euch zu Tode langweilt. Dann darf Hogwarts vielleicht nicht mehr herkommen. Und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Ich möchte Ginny nächstes Jahr wiedersehen.", erklärte Jaqueline grinsend. Die Mädchen lachten. Harry aber, sah nicht begeistert aus.  
"Was ist, Harry? Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein!", fragte Jaqueline.  
"Ich?" Harry schluckte.  
"Du kannst sie ja begleiten, jetzt sind Männer erlaubt!" Draco schmunzelte. Auch Severus grinste innerlich.

„_Ähmm, Jaqueline?_" Die Hexe vom Grill sprach sie an, auf deutsch. Auch Jaqueline antwortete auf deutsch. Nur Hermione verstand was gesprochen wurde.  
"_Was kann ich tun?_"  
"_Mia, eine Hexe aus Irland, sie hat Hunger, aber sie verträgt nichts, was mit bestimmten Hölzern gebraten oder geräuchert wurde. Es sollte auch nicht mit dieser Art Holz angezündet werden._", erklärte die Hexe.  
"_Ohhh... ich habe irgendwo ein Feuerzeug!_"  
"_Ähmm..._"  
"_Ich glaube, sie will mein Feuer!_", murmelte Hermione. Jaqueline sah sie ernst an.  
"_Du brauchst das nicht zu tun!_", flüsterte sie. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"_Sie werden es irgendwann rausfinden, die Hexen hier wissen es alle!_", erklärte sie. Sie ballte die Faust, als sie die Hand öffnete, tanzten kleine Flammen auf ihren Fingern. Hermione entflammte das Holz in einer kleinen Metalldose und die Hexe vom Grill ging.  
"_Danke!_"

Die Jungen, die Slytherins und Severus starrten Hermione mit offenem Mund an. Hermione blinzelte und aß ihren Salat weiter.  
'Machen Sie den Mund zu, Professor! Sonst fliegt noch Ungeziefer rein.' Severus reagierte, ohne dass die Worte ausgesprochen wurden.  
'Legilimentik! Daher wussten Sie von meinem Hass aufs Fliegen, oder?' Severus sah Jaqueline an. Sie nickte leicht. 'Woher kann Miss Granger das?'  
'Mione? Es war in ihr, schon lange. Warum sie es nie erwähnt hat? Sie ist doch schon jetzt, Miss Neunmalklug oder eine Besserwisserin, oder?' Jaqueline sah ihn fragend an. Severus senkte kurz den Blick.  
'Sie sind ziemlich offenherzig, Miss!' Jaqueline grinste.

"Na, Mädels? Jetzt verhungert ihr nicht mehr. Tun wir etwas gegen die Langeweile?", fragte sie die Slytherins. Einige grinsten wenigstens. "Na los, kommt schon!", rief Jaqueline. Sie schaffte es die Mädchen aufzuscheuchen. Auf dem Weg zum Feuer, beugte sie sich zu Hermione. "Fordere ihn auf. Genieße den Tanz!", flüsterte sie. Hermione sah sie unsicher an und Jaqueline blinzelte ihr zu.

"Na, Miss Granger? Tanzen Sie nicht?", fragte Severus, um die Stille zu überbrücken.  
"Ich weiß nicht, würden Sie denn mit mir tanzen, Professor?", fragte Hermione leise. Severus hob die Augenbrauen, dann erhob er sich und streckte ihr seine Hand zu. Hermione ging neben ihm zum Feuer, sie war total verwirrt. Während des Tanzes streiften sie Jaqueline und Draco.  
"Woher wusstest du es?" Jaqueline grinste.  
"Wer nicht wagt..." Schon waren sie wieder weg. Hermione sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

Langsam leerte sich der Berg. Hermione konnte hören, wie sich einige Hexen beschwerten, jedenfalls hörte es sich so an.  
"Durmstrangschülerinnen, sie wären gern geblieben!", erklärte Jaqueline außer Atem und setzte sich.  
"Warum gehen sie dann?"  
"Ohhh... die Lehrerin will nicht unter freiem Himmel schlafen, glaube ich." Hermione grinste.  
"Wir sind es gewohnt, oder?", fragte sie.  
"Ja... Frankreich, wenn ich zurückdenke... Wie oft wir am Strand geschlafen haben, nachdem..."  
"... wir bemerkt haben, dass wir beide magisch sind.", beendete Hermione ihren Satz.  
"Kannst du es noch, Französisch?", fragte Jaqueline grinsend. Sie bemerkte die Blicke, die Jungen und einige Mädchen folgten ihrem Gespräch aufmerksam.  
"Nicht mehr viel. Aber ich glaube, ich würde nicht verhungern.", erklärte Hermione lachend.  
"Und ihr schreibt euch regelmäßig?", fragte Ginny leise.  
"Na ja, ich lese wahnsinnig gerne Miones Briefe, ich selber schreibe nicht so viel.", erklärte Jaqueline.  
"Was man gut verstehen kann...", murmelte Hermione. Ginny sah sie fragend an. "Warum? Du solltest mal Jackies Adressbuch sehen. Sie hat Brieffreunde in jedem Land der Erde!", erklärte sie schnell.  
"In welcher Sprache schreiben Sie, Miss..."  
"In der jeweiligen Landessprache!", murmelte Jaqueline. Sie winkte jemandem zum Abschied. "Doswidanja!", rief sie. Sie zuckte zusammen, als alle sie ansahen. "Sie ist aus Moskau!" Hermione lachte.  
"Jaqueline ist sehr begabt in Sprachen. Sie braucht bloß ein Wörterbuch zu lesen, dann spricht sie die Sprache beinahe fließend."  
"Na, so leicht ist es auch wieder nicht!", rief Jaqueline. Sie sprang auf. "Ich muss kurz... Yon Lee wollte mir ihre Adresse geben."

"Weiß jemand, wo wir Decken herbekommen?", fragte eine Slytherin. "Wie es aussieht schlafen wir hier oben!", stellte sie fest.  
"Du bist doch eine Hexe ---- Zaubere dir eine Decke!", rief Ginny.  
"Aber wie? Ich brauchte mir noch nie eine Decke zaubern."  
Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab. Schon erschien eine flauschige Decke vor ihm, gleich darauf ein Kissen und eine Rolle.  
"Das ist eine Isomatte, dann schlafen Sie nicht direkt auf dem Boden. Oder wollen Sie lieber einen Schlafsack?" Schon erschien er vor dem Mädchen. Sie schnappte sich die Sachen, und mit einem leisen „Danke" verschwand sie, auf der Suche nach einem Schlafplatz.

"Wollt ihr auch schon schlafen? Es ist erst zwei!", bemerkte Ron. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Ron zog eine Flasche hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Spielen wir Tat oder Wahrheit?", fragte er. Einige Slytherins sprangen auf.  
"Lieber nicht!"  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe doch schlafen!" Weg waren sie.  
Severus aber blieb sitzen und auch Draco rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ron drehte die Flasche, sie blieb bei einer Hufflepuff liegen.  
"Tat, oder Wahrheit?"  
"Wahrheit!" Ron überlegte, sein Blick blieb beim Professor hängen.  
"Wenn er schon hier ist.", murmelte er. "Was hältst du von Professor Snape?" Die Hufflepuff schluckte, sie überlegte aber nicht lange.  
"Er ist,... ein guter Zaubertränkelehrer.", sprudelte sie hervor. Jaqueline kicherte.  
"Was gibt es da zu kichern, Miss?", fragte Severus leise, gefährlich leise.  
"Ohhh, ich meine, sie hatte Glück, Sir. Dass Ron diese Frage ziemlich allgemein gestellt hat...", erklärte sie. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht.  
"Da könnten Sie Recht haben.", murmelte er.

Die Flasche landete bald bei Draco, und er drehte sie zu Hermione.  
"Wahrheit!", flüsterte sie.  
"Hattest du mal etwas mit Weasley, oder Potter?", fragte Draco sie. Hermione grinste erleichtert.  
"Nein!", antwortete sie und sie landete bei Jaqueline.  
"Du weißt eigentlich alles von mir, aber trotzdem... Wahrheit!" Hermione überlegte, dann lächelte sie.  
"Du bist zur Hälfte Muggel..., hättest du Angst, wenn du gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfen müsstest?" Die anderen sahen Hermione überrascht an, dann Jaqueline.  
"Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn ich Reinblüter wäre. Aber ich würde trotzdem kämpfen, um all das zu schützen, was ich mag.", erklärte sie. Jaqueline drehte die Flasche, sie landete bei Ron.  
"Tat!", rief er mutig. Jaqueline sah seine Freundin Falia an.  
'Es ist ein Spiel!', dachte sie. 'Mal sehen, wie mutig du bist!'  
"Geh rüber, zu den Iren. Such dir eine der Hexen aus und küss sie..." Ron sah ziemlich schockiert aus. "... auf die Wange!" Jaqueline blinzelte Falia zu, sie lächelte zurück.  
"Ist doch kindisch!", murmelte eine Hufflepuff. Ron sah sie böse an.  
"Ich habe eine Freundin!", murmelte er.  
"Weasley ist feige!", flüsterte Draco. Falia warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Ron aber stand auf. Er ging zu den Hexen, sie sahen ihn kurz plaudern, dann küsste er eine der Alten auf die Wange. Grinsend kam er zurück.  
"Du hast es ihr erklärt, oder?" Er nickte.  
"War doch nicht verboten?"

Wenig später landete die Flasche bei Falia und die drehte sie zu Draco.  
"Tat!" Falia grinste fies.  
"Wir wissen alle, dass du Muggel nicht ausstehen kannst. – Du darfst dir sogar aussuchen, wen du küssen willst. Jaqueline, oder Hermione?" Hermione wandte sich um.  
"Sag mal, spinnst du?", fragte sie.  
"Keine Angst, Granger. Meine Wahl fällt nicht auf dich." Draco legte die Flasche zur Seite, er krabbelte auf Jaqueline zu. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihr Herz klopfte heftig. Ganz langsam, sanft legte Draco seine Lippen auf ihre. Jaqueline lehnte sich zurück, sie seufzte leise. Sie hörte die Mädchen kichern, als Draco sich nicht von ihr löste, sondern seinen Kuss noch vertiefte. Es war Jaqueline die den Kuss schließlich beendete, sie schnappte nach Luft.  
"Wow!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie sah Falia an. 'Danke!', murmelte sie in Gedanken.  
'War es gut?' Jaqueline sah Falia überrascht an. Sie nickte und grinste leicht.  
'Es war klasse!'  
'Seit wann, lernst du Legilimentik?', fragte Falia.  
'Ich lerne sein einem Monat, aber ich rutsche hin und wieder in die Gedanken von anderen.', erklärte Jaqueline grinsend.  
'Oh, das kriegst du hin. Ich habe ewig gebraucht überhaupt in die Gedanken der Menschen hineinzukommen.' Falia zuckte die Schultern.  
"War es schlimm?", fragte Hermione leise. Jaqueline schüttelte den Kopf.  
"War ganz okay... wenn man andere außer Acht lässt." Sie lachte, als Hermione rot anlief. Draco drehte unterdessen die Flasche, es traf eine Ravenclaw.  
"Wahrheit! Ich habe keine Lust, einen von euch dreien zu küssen!"  
"Wieso drei? Ich zähle hier vier männliche Wesen!"  
"Unterstehen Sie sich!", flüsterte Severus zischend.  
"Ich frage mich, warum die Flasche Sie nicht trifft.", überlegte Jaqueline laut. "Aber es scheint mir auch, als gehöre eine Menge Mut dazu, Sie herauszufordern!" Severus sah sie böse an. 'Nur gut, dass er mir keine Punkte abziehen kann!', dachte sie.  
'Ach, ich kann ja mal mit Ihrem Direktor reden.' Jaqueline sah schockiert auf, Severus grinste fies.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann traf die Flasche sie wieder. Jaqueline beantwortete die Frage und drehte. Ein anzügliches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als die Flasche auf Hermione zeigte. Ein kurzer Blick zum Professor, ließ Hermione erzittern, nachdem sie „Tat" gesagt hatte.  
"Lieber doch Wahrheit!", rief sie.  
"Das zuerst gesagte zählt...!" Jaqueline sah sie ernst an. "Mal sehen, ob du diese Mutprobe meisterst."  
"Gnade, ich habe dir damals geholfen!", flehte Hermione.  
"Das war meine Mutprobe. Dass du mein Opfer warst, war nur Glück.", murmelte Jaqueline. "Also, Professor... Snape ist dein Opfer! Aber einfach so Lippen aufdrücken ist nicht, zehn Sekunden müssen schon sein." Severus setzte sich auf.  
"Was?"  
'Wenn Sie so schon nicht mitspielen!' Jaqueline sah Hermione an. "Also Mione, machst du es?" Hermione nickte.  
"Wenn Professor Snape mir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißt, oder mir Strafarbeiten aufbrummt!", erklärte sie.

Hermione stand auf und ging zu Severus hinüber, sie kniete sich neben ihn. Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, ganz zart. Severus hielt sich innerlich zurück, sie nicht gleich fortzustoßen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, ganz langsam näherte sie sich ihm. Sanft legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken, in sein Haar. Verblüfft öffnete Hermione ihre Augen, es fühlte sich so gut an, so seidig. Severus Augen waren geschlossen, Hermione lächelte an seinem Mund, sie strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Severus erhörte sie und öffnete leicht seinen Mund, ihre Zunge glitt in ihn. Hermione erkundete seinen Mund, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer. Severus seufzte, nur hörbar für Hermione.  
'Mione, du hast schon verdreifacht!' Sie löste den Kuss. Hermione atmete schwer und schluckte. Verwirrt stand sie auf.  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas zu trinken!", murmelte sie und ging davon. Jaqueline sprang auf.  
"Spielt kurz ohne uns weiter. Professor? Drehen Sie für Hermione?", bat sie und folgte ihrer Freundin.

"Tut mir leid, Mione!"  
"Nein, es ist okay! Danke! Wenigstens einmal durfte ich es fühlen."  
"Mione!" Jaqueline nahm Hermione in die Arme. "Es ist dir wirklich ernst? – Wir zwei sind schon komisch. Immer verlieben wir uns in dunkle Typen, die nicht gut für uns sind!", murmelte sie. Hermione kichert.  
"Draco hat dich umgehauen, nicht?" Jaqueline seufzte.  
"Lass uns zurückgehen, sonst denken sie noch, es hätte uns etwas bedeutet.", murmelte sie.  
"Was die anderen jetzt wohl von mir denken?", fragte Hermione leise. Sie drückte Jaqueline ein Butterbier in die Hand.  
"Na, wenigstens bist du jetzt nicht mehr die Streberin. Jetzt bist du die, die Snape geküsst hat.", bemerkte Jaqueline trocken. Hermione lachte laut auf. Sie setzten sich wieder zu den anderen.

'Alles okay?' Jaqueline sah Falia an.  
'Es war nur etwas verwirrend für Hermione!', erklärte sie.  
"Wir haben aufgehört zu spielen, die meisten sind zu müde!", erzählte Ron.  
"Sind wir schuld?", fragte Hermione bedrückt.  
"Nee, es kam noch zweimal Tat und eine Wahrheit. Der Professor hat deine Frage übernommen, er hat Draco gefragt, ob er den Kuss vorhin genossen hat!", erklärte Harry.  
"Und?" Hermione sah ihn fragend an.  
"Das hätte Jaquelines Frage sein sollen. Er hat sich rausgeredet, von wegen, es war okay und so.", meinte Harry.

"Was war das für eine Mutprobe, von der ihr gesprochen habt?", fragte Ginny.  
"Ja, es hörte sich an, als hättet..." Ron stockte.  
"Sprich dich aus, Weasley!", rief Draco. Ron sah ihn sauer an.  
"Habt ihr euch geküsst?", fragte er dann. Hermione wurde rot, Jaqueline hingegen grinste.  
"Und wenn schon?", fragte sie.  
"Also habt ihr!", bemerkte Falia. Jaqueline stupste Hermione an, Severus hatte einen interessierten Gesichtsausdruck bekommen.  
"Wie ist es?", fragte eine Hufflepuff.  
"Das müsstest du selbst ausprobieren. Ich kann nur sagen, ich habe es damals genossen.", erklärte Jaqueline.  
"Also bei Mädchen finde ich es ja noch okay, aber bei Jungen..." Das Mädchen schüttelte sich.  
"Das ist ein Neidgefühl. Wenn du über diejenigen nicht als möglichen Partner nachdenkst, macht es dir nichts aus.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Gibt es einen Unterschied, zwischen Männern und Frauen?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Klar, eine Frau küsst zarter, einfühlsamer.", flüsterte Hermione sofort.  
"Würdet ihr es wieder tun?", fragte Falia leise. Jaqueline sah Hermione an, die senkte den Blick. Unauffällig schielte sie zum Professor.  
'Es würde zeigen, dass uns die Küsse nichts bedeuteten.', überlegte sie. Jaqueline nickte.  
"Okay!", murmelte Hermione. Nun sahen sie alle an, besonders die Jungen waren interessiert. Severus hielt die Augen geschlossen, er gab vor zu schlafen. Doch Hermione entdeckte hin und wieder ein Blinzeln, er beobachtete sie.

„Auf eine Wiederholung!", flüsterte Jaqueline und kroch lasziv auf Hermione zu. Die grinste und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. "Hey!", murmelte sie. Jaqueline sah ihr in die Augen. Ganz sanft fasste sie Hermiones Kinn und zog sie zu sich. Jaqueline strich mit dem Daumen über Hermiones Lippen, erst dann senkte sie ihren Kopf zum Kuss. Jaqueline zog sie an sich und Hermione drängte sich ihr entgegen. Es war Hermiones Zunge, die zuerst um Einlass bat. Nur zu gern öffnete Jaqueline ihre Lippen und ließ Hermione ein. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, nur langsam unwillig zogen sie sich zurück. Hermione strich Jaqueline sanft über die Wange, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. Beide total außer Atem, sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an.  
"Du hattest Übung!", stellte Hermione grinsend fest. Jaqueline lachte.  
"Du aber auch!", rief sie.

Ganz plötzlich sprang Draco auf, er drehte sich um.  
"Ich hole mir ein Butterbier!", rief er über die Schulter zurück.  
"Was hat er?", fragte Hermione leise. Jaqueline sah sie an, sie antwortete auf deutsch. Das musste nun wirklich nicht jeder wissen.  
"_Kannst du es dir wirklich nicht denken? Es macht Männer an, es ist ein Traum von vielen Männer, zwei Frauen zu beobachten, bei..._"  
"_Echt?_" ,fragte Hermione überrascht.  
"_Schaust du denn nie fern, oder liest Männerzeitschriften?_"  
"_Bisher habe ich solche Sachen vermieden. Meinst du, wirklich viele Männer?_" Jaqueline lachte.  
"_Die meisten! Schau ihn dir an, er sitzt anders, um es zu verbergen. Harry reagiert sich bei Ginny ab. Ron hat es noch nicht ganz überrissen._", erklärte sie. Hermione sah sich unauffällig um.

"Also, das meinte Madam Pomfrey, mit sexuellen Aktivitäten!" Ginny zuckte zurück, als jeder sie ansah. "Na ja... sie meinte, ich wäre zu jung für diese Feier. Weil es eben solche Aktivitäten gibt. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wie das unter Frauen laufen soll!", erklärte sie. Jaqueline grinste.  
"Das meinte sie nicht ganz so. Meine Mom hat mir davon erzählt. Die Frauen von heute, sind etwas anders, da braucht man die sexuellen Aktivitäten nicht so sehr zu befürchten, wie früher."  
"Wie meinst du das?" Jaqueline sah Harry überrascht an.  
"Ähmm... damals waren die Junghexen, meist noch... unberührt, wenn sie das erste Mal an dieser Feier teilnahmen. Und wenn die Kräuter im Feuer wirkten, dann lösten sich viele Dinge, zum Beispiel Beklemmungen. Die Mädels sind damals in die Orte geflogen, sie haben ihre Gefühle ausgelebt!", umschrieb sie die Sache gekonnt.  
"Ohhh...!" Harry sah Ginny an. 'Nur gut, dass ich hier bin!', dachte er. Jaqueline und Falia grinsten breit.  
"Meine Mom... hat meinen Dad auf diese Art kennen gelernt. Deshalb lässt er sie nicht mehr herkommen.", erklärte Jaqueline schmunzelnd.  
"Und warum, darfst du dann herkommen?", fragte Ron überrascht. Sie grinste.  
"Das muss ich dir jetzt nicht erklären, oder?" Hermione grinste ebenfalls.  
"Ihr Dad braucht sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass diese Gefühle sie überwältigen, und sie über sämtliche Männer herfällt!", erklärte sie.  
"Wieso?"  
"Oh Mann, Ron! Du willst wirklich mein Bruder sein? Du bist wirklich schwer von Begriff. Jaqueline hat dieses Gefühl schon erlebt!", rief Ginny.  
"Ohhh..." Ron bekam rote Ohren.

"Sagt mal, schlafen wir eigentlich auf dem Berg? Hier, oder gibt es einen besseren Platz?", fragte Falia vorsichtig.  
"Es gibt so eine Art Wiese, ich zeige sie euch. Aber Wiese ist nicht der richtige Name dafür, es ist eher eine Moosfläche, schön weich!", erklärte Jaqueline und stand auf.  
"Ich möchte noch austrinken!", murmelte Hermione.  
"Kannst du dann auch noch, ich komme wieder mit zurück. Aber dann kennst du den Weg, und du kannst ihn mitnehmen, wenn er wach wird!", erklärte Jaqueline und wies auf Severus.  
"Meinst du er schläft wirklich?", fragte Hermione flüsternd. Sie beobachtete die ruhige Atmung des Professors. Jaqueline zog sie auf die Füße und brachte die kleine Gruppe zum Schlafplatz. Es war noch eine Ecke frei, wo sie sich gleich breit machten.

Auf dem Rückweg waren Jaqueline und Hermione alleine.  
"Würdest du es tun, mit ihm? Wenn es dein erstes ‚Gefühl' wäre?", fragte Jaqueline leise.  
"Ich weiß nicht, das mit Vik damals war nicht so toll."  
"Ist es beim ersten Mal beinahe nie, wird erzählt. Mein erstes Mal war schließlich auch ein Reinfall."  
"Würdest du mit Draco?" Jaqueline grinste.  
"Wenn es sich ergibt."  
"Ja, aber Severus ist mein Lehrer, wenn es rauskommt, fliegen wir beide.", flüsterte Hermione bedrückt.  
"Es muss ja nicht rauskommen!"  
"Wie?", fragte sie perplex.  
"Du kennst doch meine Spezialität?"  
"Deine Verberge- und Vergessenszauber? Ohhh... das würdest du für mich tun?", fragte Hermione überrascht.  
"Yep. Ich hätte sogar einen passenden Zauber im Kopf!"  
"Wie wirkt er?" Jaqueline lächelte leicht.  
"Du wirst dich immer erinnern. Er und alle anderen vergessen. Was zwischen dir und ihm passiert, er wird es vergessen, sobald die Sonne aufgeht. Und wenn euch jemand sieht, hört, oder was auch immer, er wird es vergessen.", erklärte sie.  
"Das funktioniert?", fragte Hermione unsicher.  
"Ja, es gibt nur einen Haken. Der Zauber... löst sich nach einem halben Jahr auf.", merkte Jaqueline an. Hermione rechnete kurz.  
"Das ist dann im Oktober? Da habe ich meinen Abschluss und Hogwarts verlassen, das ist okay, glaube ich."  
"Also willst du, dass ich den Zauber spreche?" Jaqueline sah ihre Freundin ernst an.  
"Ja, ich weiß nicht was passiert, ob überhaupt etwas passiert... aber ich will nicht, dass es Auswirkungen hat, dass er mich verachtet.", flüsterte Hermione.

Sie erreichten die Stelle, wo Severus noch immer friedlich schlief.

"Setz dich neben ihn.", bat Jaqueline leise. Hermione ließ sich langsam neben ihm nieder und Jaqueline sprach den Zauber.  
"Was geschieht hier zwischen zwei Menschen, in dieser Nacht, wird am Morgen, wenn die Sonne sie berührt, vergessen gemacht!" Ein unverständliches Wort folgte und Jaqueline malte mit dem Zauberstab ein leuchtendes Zeichen in die Luft. Es verschmolz mit Severus und Hermione und verschwand. "Okay, das war's. Viel Glück!", flüsterte Jaqueline und ließ Hermione mit dem Professor allein.

Jaqueline machte sich auf die Suche nach Draco, sie fand ihn auf einem Stein, nicht weit vom Grill.  
"Hey, geht es dir gut?" Er nickte und sah zu Boden. "Warum bist du abgehauen, du wolltest doch nur ein Bier holen?" Draco schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Jaqueline grinste, sie trat näher zu ihm. "Hat es dich so sehr erregt?", fragte sie sanft. Draco sprang auf und wollte gehen, doch Jaqueline hielt ihn auf. "Erschreckt es dich so sehr?", fragte sie. Er senkte den Blick. "Das braucht es nicht.", murmelte sie und zog Draco an sich. Sie küsste ihn, er erwiderte den Kuss. Zuerst, dann trat er zurück.

"Warum tust du das? Willst du mich flachlegen? Ein dummer Slytherin, von einer Muggelstämmigen verführt!", spie er aus. Draco sah ziemlich verunsichert aus, doch dann sah er Jaqueline in die Augen. Er stöhnte auf. "Du nicht. Du würdest so etwas nie tun!", flüsterte er und sah zu Boden. Jaqueline legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und hob sein Gesicht, sah ihm in die Augen. Er lächelte sanft und zog Jaqueline an sich. Draco hielt sie einfach nur fest und Jaqueline schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie versanken in einen tiefen Kuss.

Hermione sah Severus an, sie studierte sein Gesicht. Er sah so friedlich aus, so gelöst. Sanft strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er rührte sich plötzlich, Severus erwachte.  
"Miss Granger? ---- Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er und sah sich verschlafen um.  
"Am Schlafplatz, Professor!", erklärte Hermione leise.  
"Warum sind Sie noch hier?", fragte Severus und sah Hermione an. Ein Gedanke blitzte kurz in seinem Kopf auf, doch er vertrieb ihn schnell wieder. 'Vergiss es, sie ist deine Schülerin und du nur der miesepetrige alte Lehrer. Sie hatte einen anderen Grund zu bleiben!'  
"Ich wollte noch austrinken!", erklärte Hermione und Severus fühlte seinen Gedanken bestätigt.  
Sie hob die Hand und wollte diese widerspenstige Strähne fortschieben. Doch Severus packte ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest.  
"Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun? Was soll das?", fragte er.  
"Wie machen Sie das? Dass ihr Haar sich so seidig anfühlt, dabei sieht es so... so grausig aus.", murmelte Hermione. Severus sah sie perplex an, irgendwie hatte er heute seine Mimik nicht unter Kontrolle. Hatte dieses Mädchen nicht etwas von dem Feuer erzählt, das etwas in einem löste? Er ließ Hermiones Handgelenk los.  
"Miss Granger?", fragte er leise warnend.  
"Hermione,... nur für heute Nacht!", bat sie. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Hermione beugte sich zu ihm, wollte ihn scheinbar küssen.  
"Miss Granger... Hermione!" Sie verharrte.  
"Noch einmal..."  
"Was?"  
"Meinen Namen... ab morgen dürfen Sie mich wieder Miss Neunmalklug nennen, oder wie auch immer!" Severus seufzte.  
"Das ist doch nur,... weil Sie den anderen Schülern nicht einmal die Chance geben, etwas zu lernen!"  
"Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?", fragte Hermione verblüfft.  
"Sie wissen doch immer alles. Wenn wir etwas nicht können, fragen wir Hermione. Meinen Sie, ich weiß nicht, dass Sie Potter und Weasley bei den Schulaufgaben helfen? Wie glauben Sie, sollen die beiden ihre UTZ-Prüfungen bestehen?", fragte Severus sanft.  
"Ohhh... daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich werde es mir merken...", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. Severus hob ihr Kinn.  
"Das wäre gut für sie, für sie und die anderen, Hermione!" Hermione lächelte.  
"Danke!" Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
"Warum wollen sie mich küssen? Wo doch Ihre Freundin so gut küsst." Hermione kicherte.  
"Bei Jaqueline macht es Spaß." Sie stutzte. "Wie kommen sie darauf, dass sie nicht besser küssen als Jackie?", fragte sie. "Das müsste ich nämlich erst richtig probieren." Severus sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
"Miss... Hermione? Sie veralbern mich?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und diesmal hielt sie nichts zurück. Severus genoss diesen Kuss, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er versuchte seine Erregung zu verbergen, doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber, ich bin dein Professor!", murmelte Severus.  
"Heute nicht, erst morgen wieder."  
"Wir müssten Hogwarts verlassen!"  
"Nicht, wenn es niemand erfährt." Er sah sie überrascht an. Hermione aber küsste ihn wieder, sie schaltete so seine Gedanken aus.

"Wie gehen diese Dinger auf?", fluchte Hermione. Sie scheiterte an den Verschlüssen seiner Robe. Severus öffnete sie für sie, schmunzelnd. "Man kann ja nicht alles wissen.", murmelte sie und zog ihm die Robe über die Schultern.

Severus atmete schwer und küsste Hermione noch einmal, bevor er sich neben sie legte. Hermione schmiegte sich an ihn, sie strich ihm über die muskulöse Brust, hauchte sanfte Küsse darauf.  
"Was tust du nur mit mir?", fragte er leise, als er spürte, wie es sich in ihm regte. Hermione schob sich auf ihn. Sie bestimmte Tempo und Rhythmus und Severus ließ sie gewähren, er genoss einfach.  
"Wenn sich das als Traum herausstellt, dann ist es der beste Traum, seit meiner Kindheit.", flüsterte er. Hermione kicherte leise. Sie schrak auf.  
"Da kommt jemand!", flüsterte sie und presste sich an ihn.

"Komm schon, sei leise!"  
"Wo willst du eigentlich hin, Ginny?"  
"Sei still, Harry, und komm! Außer du willst, das ich die umliegenden Ortschaften aufsuche!", erklärte Ginny.  
"Ohhh..." Die beiden entfernten sich.  
"Potter scheint es kapiert zu haben!", flüsterte Severus. Doch er verstummte, als er Hermione in die Augen sah. Sie begann wieder damit, sich zu bewegen. Nicht lange und sie sank wieder auf seine Brust, doch diesmal erschöpft und unendlich glücklich.  
Severus legte seine Arme um sie, er zauberte eine kuschelige Decke herbei. Hermione schlief selig lächelnd in seinen Armen ein, ein leises Flüstern auf den Lippen. Severus hielt sie fest, bis auch er endlich Schlaf fand.

Jaqueline wand sich vorsichtig aus Dracos Armen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Er schlief noch immer friedlich, sie küsste ihn zart auf die Wange. Mit einem Zauberstabwedeln trugen sie beide wieder ihre Kleider. Jaqueline schlich langsam zu Hermiones Schlafplatz, sie sah lächelnd auf die beiden hinab. Hermione lag in den Armen ihres Professors, halb auf ihm, sie lächelte im Schlaf. Jaqueline rüttelte die Freundin an der Schulter.  
"Mione, wach auf. Du musst hier weg, bevor die Sonne aufgeht!" Hermione stand verschlafen auf und zog sich an. Bei Severus erledigte Jaqueline das mit einem Zauberstabwedeln. Hermione strich ihm ein letztes Mal die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann gingen sie davon.

Hermione flog mit Jaqueline zur Lichtung, sie meinte, dass sie sonst wohl wieder zu Severus gehen würde. Angela erwartete sie schon.  
"Du hast einen Zauber gesprochen, Kleines! Ich habe es gespürt." Jaqueline nickte. "War es nötig?"  
"Ja, er hasst Muggel."  
"Tut er nicht, wenn es so wäre, würde das Feuer nichts daran ändern können."  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber bei Mione war es wichtig. Sie will nicht von der Schule fliegen, aber sie wollte es so gern.", erklärte Jaqueline.  
"Ich kann dich ja verstehen, Kleines!" Angela drückte sie an sich. "Nun aber los, die Sonne geht gleich auf." Die Mädchen flogen mit ihrer Last auf den Gipfel des Berges.

Die meisten waren schon aufgestanden, und jubelten, als sie das Frühstück entdeckten.  
"Oh Mann, habe ich einen Kohldampf!", rief Harry.  
"Kein Wunder nach so einer Nacht!", murmelten Hermione und Jaqueline gleichzeitig.  
"Bei euch auch?", fragte Hermione.  
"Ja, ich dachte schon, sie haben uns entdeckt. Draco ist nicht gerade leise!", flüsterte Jaqueline gerade, als die Sonne aufging. Langsam schoben sich die warmen Strahlen vorwärts. Sie kitzelten auch die letzten Schläfer aus dem Bett.

Draco kam gähnend heran geschlichen.  
"Morgen!", nuschelte er und packte sich ein Frühstück zusammen. Er ignorierte Jaqueline.  
"Ich hatte den Zauber gesprochen, bevor ich ihn angesprochen habe. Es ist ihm wohl wieder peinlich.", erklärte sie Hermione flüsternd.  
Severus kam etwas später auch hinzu, er griff nur nach einem Kaffee.  
"Keinen Hunger, Sir?", fragte Jaqueline leise.  
"Versuchen Sie, sich einzuschmeicheln?", fragte er.  
"Ich hätte gestern Küchendienst bis zu meinem Abschluss riskiert, wären wir auf VanAlp gewesen. Bei uns gibt es keine Punkte, nur Strafdienste und Freistellungen.", erklärte sie. "Außerdem habe ich eine Bitte!" Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Jaqueline zog ein Bündel Pergamente aus der Tasche. "Würden Sie das bitte Professor Dumbledore geben?"  
"Was ist das? ---- Ja! Schon gut, ich gebe es dem Direktor!", rief Severus unter Jaquelines bittenden Blick.

Jaqueline verabschiedete sich lachend von allen, als sie den Portschlüssel nahmen. Es sollte gleich zurück nach Hogwarts gehen.  
"Viel Glück, Jungs!", rief sie noch, dann waren sie fort. Jaqueline ging bedrückt nach Hause.

"Meine Herren, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?", fragte Albus ärgerlich.  
"Ich glaube, wir haben nicht nachgedacht, Sir!", murmelte Harry.  
"Bitte, werfen Sie uns nicht raus!", bat Ron. Draco schwieg, ihm fiel keine Ausrede ein. Albus entrollte einige Pergamente.  
'Jetzt ist es aus!', dachten die Jungen. 'Das sind bestimmt die Entlassungspapiere!'  
"Sie haben eine Menge Freunde, meine Herren!", murmelte der Direktor. "Dies hier ist eine Petition, gegen Ihren Rauswurf."  
"Petition?", fragte Ron.  
"Unterschriftensammlung.", murmelte Harry.  
"Jaqueline? Sie hat wirklich Unterschriften gesammelt.", bemerkte Draco leise.  
"Ihr dürft bleiben, vorerst. Noch ein Regelverstoß und ihr müsst Hogwarts verlassen.", erklärte Albus und schob die Jungen aus dem Büro.

"Sie hat uns wirklich geholfen!", murmelte Draco auf dem Gang.  
"Nicht schlecht, für ein Schlammblut, oder Malfoy?", fragte Ron. Draco fuhr herum, er ballte die Faust, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, zuzuschlagen. Ein Bild in seinem Kopf.

Die Zeit für die Prüfungen rückten näher, die Professoren hatten damit begonnen, den Stoff der letzten Jahre zu wiederholen. Auch Minerva wiederholte.  
"Mr. Weasley, ich warte!"  
"Mione, hilf mir!", bat er flüsternd, aber Hermione schwieg.

"Was ist los mit dir, Mione!", brüllte Ron sie nach der Stunde an. "Wieso hast du mir nicht geholfen?"  
"Du solltest mal lernen, Ron. Ich kann die Prüfung nicht für dich schreiben. Wie willst du den Abschluss schaffen, wenn du nicht lernst.", brüllte Hermione zurück. Sie ließ Ron einfach stehen und ging zur nächsten Stunde.  
Nicht nur Ron und Harry bemerkten die Veränderung an Hermione. In der nächsten Stunde, Zaubertränke fiel es auch dem Professor auf.  
"Miss Granger?", sprach Severus sie an. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
"Wieso fragen Sie, Professor?", fragte Hermione leicht genervt zurück.  
"Sie haben noch keine Frage gestellt, kein einziges Mal war Ihr Finger in der Luft, dabei sind wir schon fünfzehn Minuten hier.", stellte er fest.  
"Und? Ich habe eben keine Fragen. Sollen doch die anderen mal. Sie nehmen mich ja eh nicht dran!", meinte Hermione leichthin. Severus hob die Augenbrauen, doch dann machte er weiter mit dem Unterricht. Er vertrieb das Bild in seinem Kopf.  
'Nur ein Traum!', redete er sich selber ein.

"Hermione? Was machst du in der Bibliothek? Die Prüfungen sind vorbei, du bekommst heute deinen Abschluss!" Ginny gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin.  
"Ich lese es für mich. Na gut, für mein Studium im September!", erklärte Hermione und legte das Buch zur Seite. Gerade als die Tür der Bibliothek krachend gegen die Wand flog.  
"Hermione schnell!", rief Ron außer Atem. "Hogwarts wird angegriffen!" Hermione sprang auf.  
"Wo ist Harry?"  
"Er ist schon draußen.", murmelte Ron.  
"Los gehen wir. Lasst uns kämpfen!", rief Hermione und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Ron folgte ihr sofort, er überholte sie sogar. Sie hatten die Eingangshalle erreicht, als Hermione gegen ein Hindernis prallte.  
"Wohin so eilig, Miss Granger?", wurde sie gefragt.  
"Professor Snape, der letzte Kampf, er hat begonnen!"  
"Das habe ich bemerkt!", murmelte Severus und trat aus dem Weg. Doch Hermione ging nicht gleich, sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
"Egal, für welche Seite Sie kämpfen... das hier muss ich einfach noch tun.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hand glitt in Severus' Nacken, sie zog seinen Kopf heran und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. "Diese Erinnerung werde ich für immer behalten!", murmelte Hermione. Sie lief hinaus, aufs Schlachtfeld.  
Severus strich sich mit zitternden Fingern über die Lippen.  
"Es war kein Traum?" Er erinnerte sich genau. Severus konnte ihre heißen Küsse auf seiner Haut spüren, die Erregung, die sie verband. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er ihren wunderschönen Körper im Schein des Feuers erbeben sehen. Und er hörte ein Flüstern aus ihrem Mund. Hatte sie es wirklich gesagt? Severus riss sich los, er musste sie fragen. Aber egal, was sie sagte, er wusste für wen und was, er kämpfen wollte. Für dieses Gefühl lohnte es sich zu kämpfen.

Hermione brauchte nicht lange nach ihren Freunden zu suchen, sie kämpften Seite an Seite. Die Todesser machten es ihnen nicht leicht, sie schafften es schließlich sogar die Freunde auseinander zu treiben. Hermione stand ganz plötzlich alleine da, sie sah einen Fluch auf sich zukommen, sie schluckte hart. Hermione wurde nach hinten fortgezogen, sie landete unsanft in einer Senke, zwischen den Büschen.  
"Mione? Bist du okay?" Ängstlich öffnete Hermione die Augen.  
"Jackie? Was tust du hier?" Ihre alte Freundin half ihr auf die Füße.  
"Hey! Eigentlich wollte ich dich morgen vom Bahnhof abholen."  
"Aber?"  
"Ich habe in der Winkelgasse vom Angriff auf Hogwarts gehört, da bin ich einfach her appariert!", erklärte Jaqueline.  
"Appariert? ---- Also hast du deinen Abschluss geschafft?", murmelte Hermione.  
"Yep. Jetzt lass uns zusammen kämpfen, dann können wir ab morgen die Ferien genießen.", rief Jaqueline, doch sie glaubte selber nicht allzu fest an ihre Worte.  
"Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich wollte es nicht einfach schreiben. Draco... er ist für die dunkle Seite unterwegs!", erzählte Hermione leise.  
"Ohhh... das... das ist schade!", stammelte Jaqueline durcheinander. Sie straffte sich. "Selbst wenn, wir werden kämpfen!", rief sie.  
"Aber, was wirst du tun,... wenn wir ihm gegenüberstehen?", fragte Hermione leise. Jaqueline schluckte.  
"Dann werde ich ihn töten müssen, und hoffen, dass jemand mich umbringt!", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.  
"Du liebst ihn wirklich!", murmelte Hermione traurig.  
"Und das, obwohl ich ihn gar nicht kenne!" Jaqueline wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Severus sah sich überall um, er konnte Hermione einfach nicht finden. Dann ganz plötzlich tauchte Hermione aus ein paar Büschen auf, sie war nicht allein. Ein Mädchen in Muggelkleidern war bei ihr, sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Die Mädchen standen einem Todesser gegenüber, doch nichts geschah.

Jaqueline erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, vor ihnen stand ein Todesser, er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn genauer an. Sie kannte diese Statur!  
"Draco?", fragte sie leise. Der Zauberstab senkte sich kurz, doch er wurde wieder gehoben, nachdem die Maske vom Gesicht genommen war. Jaqueline sah den Jungen traurig an. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Er schlug die Augenlider nieder.  
"Warum nur Draco? Warum musst du ein Malfoy sein?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
"Das hast du mich schon einmal gefragt, glaube ich!" Draco ließ die Maske fallen. "Wie konnte ich es vergessen? Wie konnte ich eine solche Nacht vergessen? Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, oder? War es ein Traum? Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst!", bemerkte er. Jaqueline nickte.  
"Es war kein Traum, es war ein Zauber!", murmelte sie.  
"Das musst du mir noch erklären!", bat Draco. Er löste den Verschluss seiner Todesserrobe, sie fiel zu Boden. "Aber zuerst, müssen wir das hier überleben!", murmelte Draco und trat zu ihnen. Hermione hatte ihnen die ganze Zeit über mit offenem Mund zugehört.  
"Du wechselst die Seiten? Einfach so?", fragte sie jetzt verblüfft.  
"Er hat einen guten Grund, Hermione.", murmelte jemand hinter ihr.  
"Severus? Ähmm... Professor." Severus lächelte sanft. Er sah Jaqueline an.  
"Stand ich auch unter dem Zauber?", fragte er. Sie nickte.  
"Es sollte niemandem schaden.", flüsterte Jaqueline.  
"Hat es auch nicht wirklich!", rief Draco.  
"Oh oh, wir bekommen Besuch!", rief Hermione. Sie hatte Recht, Todesser hatten sie entdeckt. Die vier stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, so konnten sie sich in alle Richtungen verteidigen. Nur so hatten sie eine Chance, nur so überlebten sie lange genug, bis der Ruf, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, sie erreichte.

Sie waren zurück ins Schloss gerufen worden, sie verharrten in der großen Halle. Als Harry auf sie zukam.  
"Hermione, bist du okay? ---- Jaqueline?"  
"Hey!" Er sah sie überrascht an, dann grinste er.  
"Deshalb ist Draco noch hier? Du hast ihn bekehrt! ---- Ich habe euch damals gesehen, auf dem Blocksberg. Aber irgendwie habe ich es vergessen.", murmelte er.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?", fragte Hermione leise.  
"Oh... sie wird gerade verarztet, sie wurde verletzt." Jaqueline riss die Augen auf.  
"Schlimm?" Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Jaqueline!", kam ein Schrei von der Tür. Ginny stürzte herein und umarmte sie heftig.  
"Hey, ist ja gut!", rief Jaqueline lachend.

Jaqueline sah sich um, irgendwie musste sie eine Möglichkeit finden, ihren Eltern zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie entdeckte einen weißhaarigen Zauberer, das musste Dumbledore, der Direktor, sein. Jaqueline ging zu ihm hinüber.  
"Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich einen Kamin benutzen dürfte. Meine Eltern sorgen sich bestimmt schon, weil ich nicht im Hotel bin." Albus schmunzelte.  
"Natürlich, Miss..."  
"Jaqueline Vogt, Sir!"  
"Ohhh... schön Sie kennen zulernen. Die Jungen verdanken Ihnen, dass sie bleiben durften.", erklärte er und schüttelte ihre Hand. "Und wir verdanken Ihnen viel, danke für Ihre Hilfe." Albus brachte Jaqueline in sein Büro, wo sie den Kamin benutzte , um mit ihrer Mom zu sprechen. Albus wartete solange.  
"Alles in Ordnung!" Jaqueline nickte.  
"Mom war froh, dass es mir gut geht. Sie freut sich, dass ich heute Nacht hier bleibe, bei Hermione!" Sie betraten die große Halle.

"Professor Dumbledore...?"  
"Nennen Sie mich Albus, Harry. Sie sind nicht länger Schüler von Hogwarts.", erklärte Albus. Severus sah in diesem Moment aus, als wären dies die lebenswichtigen Worte für ihn. Er ging, Jaqueline sah ihm nach. Severus steuerte direkt auf Hermione zu, er umfasste sie von hinten und drückte sie an sich. Hermione sah ihn verblüfft an, er lächelte leicht.  
"Es kommt mir noch immer vor, wie ein Traum.", flüsterte er. Sie lachte.  
"Es war kein Traum!"  
"Sag mir eines, bitte! Hast du es wirklich gesagt?", fragte er. Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an, dann verstand sie und lächelte.  
"Ohhh... ja, ich habe es gesagt. Und ich wiederhole es gern für dich.", flüsterte sie. "Ich liebe dich, Severus!"  
"Hermione!" Severus zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie ganz sanft.

"Alles okay, Jaqueline?" Draco sah sie fragend an, sie nickte, als Albus zu ihnen trat.  
"Ich möchte mit Ihnen beiden sprechen!", erklärte er. Sie folgten ihm, verwundert, als er auch Severus und Hermione ansprach. Sie gingen in einen kleinen Raum, neben der großen Halle.  
"Setzen Sie sich, bitte!" Albus nahm ebenfalls Platz. "Ich möchte Ihnen von einer Prophezeiung erzählen...", begann er. "Sie wurde am Neujahrstag ausgesprochen. Ich stand mit Professor Trelawney auf dem Astronomieturm, als sie in Trance fiel."  
"Was für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte Draco. "Was hat die mit mir zu tun?" Albus sah ihn mahnend an. Jaqueline legte ihre Hand auf Dracos, sie blinzelte ihm zu.  
"Warte einfach ab!", flüsterte sie sanft.  
"Danke, Miss Vogt!", murmelte Albus. "Zur Prophezeiung, ich hoffe ich erinnere mich an den genauen Wortlaut!", murmelte Albus.  
**"Der Krieg beginnt. Bevor der achte Mond voll im Leben steht, findet der letzte Kampf statt. Es wird bei der Feier im Himmel Liebe geboren, die den dunklen Lord bezwingt. Das Licht dieser Liebe, kann die dunklen Schatten vertreiben, kann Feinde auf die Seite der Freunde ziehen.  
Licht und Schatten, Feuer und Eis, Lehrer und Schüler werden sich vereinen. Reines Blut wird sich mit unreinem vermischen, es wird sich im Schein des Feuers verbinden..." **Albus schmunzelte, als sie alle die Köpfe senkten. **"... die Liebe wird vergessen gemacht, für lange Zeit. Der Schatten wird dunkler in dieser Zeit, die Liebe muss Hindernisse überwinden. Erst dann kann sie siegen, über die dunkle Seite!"** Albus sah sie abwartend an.  
"Sie ist erfüllt worden!", murmelte Jaqueline. Der Direktor sah sie lächelnd an.  
"Danke, dass Sie es nicht abstreiten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Warum auch? Es ist nun mal geschehen!"  
"Kriegen wir jetzt Ärger?", fragte Hermione leise. Sie hielt Severus' Hand. Albus sah sie wohlwollend an.  
"Nein, es muss ja niemand erfahren, dass es vorher begonnen hat.", erklärte er.

Draco zog Jaqueline an sich.  
"Teil einer Prophezeiung oder nicht...", flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich lieb dich, Jaqueline!"  
"Und, ich liebe dich!" Sie küssten sich.

Hermione schmiegte sich an Severus' Brust.  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie.  
"Du studierst erst einmal, dann sehen wir weiter. Aber..." Severus sah zu den anderen hinüber. "...zuerst lasse ich mir etwas von einem Schüler beibringen. Du sagtest vorhin bereits zum zweiten Mal, dass du mich liebst, und ich bin dir schon wieder eine Antwort schuldig geblieben." Hermione hielt den Atem an, als sie in diese unergründlichen Augen blickte. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Severus und küsste Hermione.

Als sich die Lippen von Draco und Jaqueline nach dem Liebesgeständnis trafen, begann im Ministerium für Zauberei, tief unten in der Mysteriumsabteilung, etwas zu leuchten. Im Regal einhundertachtunddreißig in der vierten Ebene, leuchtete eine kleine Kugel aus Glas auf. Sie begann ein gleißendes Licht auszustrahlen, als auch Severus seine Hermione küsste.  
Die kleine Tafel unter der Kugel veränderte sich. Erst stand dort nur: "Vom S.P.T. an A.P.W.B.D." Darunter waren vier Fragezeichen. Nun verschwanden die Fragezeichen und Namen erschienen an ihrer Stelle. "Severus Snape + Hermione Granger", darunter "Draco Malfoy + Jaqueline Vogt". Nur langsam verblasste das Leuchten, als sich die Liebenden von einander lösten. Albus war schmunzelnd hinausgegangen.

THE END?

* * *

So das war's! Ich würde mich wirklich über ein Review von euch freuen.  
°Jedem ein Grillwürstchen oder ein Brätel (Grillsteak) spendiert°  
Noel 


End file.
